Hana Yori Dango LJ
by Punk3d
Summary: Inspirée du drama Hana Yori Dango. Les Maraudeurs dirigent en quelques sortes Poudlard, maltraitant les élèves qui osent leur faire quoique ce soit de mal. Lily Evans décida un jour de s'y opposer. ARRETE
1. Le Carton Rouge

**Hana Yoru Dango LJ**

**Chapitre 1**

**Carton rouge**

**P**ourquoi ?

Pourquoi tout ces élèves portaient-ils des parures de marques ? Kaola, Martrica and Yahia, Juice ? Quel intérêt de montrer à tout le monde que nos parents sont riches et Sang-Pur ? Et pourquoi tout ces élèves-là possédaient-ils le dernier balai à grande vitesse, des chouettes de Norvège ou d'Amérique ou des robes de soirées de grandes marques ?

Je soupirai. Quand à moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de telle chose. De toute façon, les élèves ne s'intéressent qu'aux parures des riches et des Sang-Pur. Une élève Sang-Pur qui porte un bracelet Juice et une autre qui porte le même, mais qui est Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas pareil. Le bracelet Juice sera mieux vu sur le poignet de l'élève au Sang-Pur.

Un carton rouge !! 

Nous étions actuellement en cours d'histoire de la magie, lorsque Kevin McFallen, un Serdaigle, hurla cette phrase fatidique dans le couloir du premier étage.

Un carton rouge ! Continua t-il, courant vers l'autre bout du couloir. Un carton rouge pour Serverus Rogue, sixième année, Serpentard ! 

On entendit les pas de McFallen s'éloigner. Il eut un silence dans la classe. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, tout les élèves se levèrent et coururent vers la sortie. Pauvre Rogue. J'étais à présent seule dans la salle, face à mon parchemin à moitié rempli. Non, pas tout à fait seule.

Lily ? 

Je relevai les yeux de ma copie, me retrouvant face à Julie Foster, une nouvelle élève.

Ne devrai t-on pas les suivre ? 

Avec un soupir d'agacement, je me levai à mon tour, marchant dans le couloir du troisième étage, m'apprêtant à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Julie Foster me regardait, toujours intriguée :

Qu'est-ce qu'un carton rouge ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis ? 

- Les cartons rouges sont le signe que tu es un ennemi des Maraudeurs.

- Qui ?

- Les Maraudeurs.

Nous arrivions dans le Hall d'Entrée où étaient regroupés bien plus que la moitié des élèves de cette école. Je pris Julie par la manche de sa veste d'uniforme, l'amenant vers les premiers rangs. Les élèves étaient regroupés autour d'un élève, qui n'était nul autre que Serverus Rogue. Celui-ci semblait apeuré, tourmenté. J'aurai fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de Rogue, si à ce moment-là Jessie Kelli n'avait pas hurlé un ' Les Maraudeurs' ! Serverus Rogue ouvrit grands les yeux et les élèves se tournèrent vers les quatre élèves qui descendaient les escaliers.

QUI étaient les Maraudeurs ? C'étaient les élèves les plus riches, les plus populaires et les plus respectés de Poudlard. Leurs parents avaient offert un tel chèque à l'école qu'ils n'étaient même plus obliger de porter l'uniforme et qu'ils avaient le droit à beaucoup plus de choses que nous, simples élèves. Ils étaient tous les quatre en septièmes années et c'était avec soulagement que je me disais que l'année prochaine, tout ceci serait fini. Mais revenons-en aux Maraudeurs. Ils sont aux nombres de quatre :

Peter Pettigrow. Petit et trapu, ce n'est pas le Maraudeur le plus calme des quatre et sans doute pas le plus mature. Son père est le chef du département des Transports Magiques et sa mère entretient un centre de soins et beautés chics dans le nord de Londres.

Sirius Black. Plus calme que Peter, il est l'héritier de la famille Black (bien qu'il ait un petit frère). Il est rebelle et n'aime qu'une seule chose dans la vie : les filles. D'après certaines rumeurs, il préfère les femmes plus âgées.

Remus Lupin. Encore plus calme que Sirius, il est rare qu'il participe à l'attraction des cartons rouges. Il passe son temps à lire et à regarder les frasques des autres membres Maraudeurs. Ces parents sont tout deux de grands écrivains à succès. C'est sans doute d'eux qu'il tient ce côté 'mystérieux'.

Et enfin, James Potter. Pas mature pour un sou, prétentieux, égoïste et j'en passe, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée des cartons rouges. Son père était l'ancien Ministre de la Magie mais est mort il y a bien plus de dix ans, donnant ainsi à sa famille quelques millions de Gallions. Sa mère possède une grande chaîne d'hôtels en France, en Angleterre, aux Etats-Unis et un peu partout dans le monde. Il possède à présent bien plus qu'un milliard.

Voici donc nos chers amis les Maraudeurs. Inutile de le nier, je les déteste. Ainsi donc, nos quatre compères descendaient les escaliers du Hall, comme si Poudlard entier leur appartenait-ce qui n'est pas si faux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à Rogue et le silence se fit.

Serverus Rogue, déclara sollenement McFallen. Et lui, continua t-il en désignant un élève, c'est Nott. Un de ces amis. 

Potter regarda un bref instant Nott, puis déclara :

Fais-le. 

Bafouillant de confusion, Nott faisait de petits non avec sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, Potter répéta son ordre, mais Nott persistait : il continua à refuser. Potter s'avança alors vers Rogue, la tête haute.

Je t'ai demandé de faire ça, cria t-il en abattant son poing sur le visage de Rogue. 

Il eut une aspiration d'excitation de la part de la plupart des élèves qui les entouraient et je crus bien que Jessie Kelli allait hurler de plaisir. Se tournant brusquement vers Nott, Potter enfonça son poing dans le ventre de celui-ci.

Vas-y James ! jubila McFallen. Va...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lèche-bottes, cria Potter en abattant une nouvelle fois son poing sur McFallen.

- James... ça suffit peut-être maintenant, déclara calmement Lupin en se redressant lentement.

James baissa son poing. Lupin se leva, la foule s'écarta, il s'avança au travers, lançant un bref regard en ma...direction ! Du moins, je suppose. Parce qu'il détourna rapidement les yeux. James poussa un soupir de frustration, puis lança un regard noir envers les trois jeunes hommes par terre. Il partit enfin, suivi des deux autres. La foule d'élèves commença à parler activement et presque joyeusement des derniers évènements, tout en rejoignant leurs salles de classe.

Pour ma part, je tournai brusquement les talons, n'écoutant pas Julie qui m'appelait pour qu'on aille ensemble en cours. Non, moi, je courrai vers la Tour d'Astronomie. La tour d'Astronomie, comme l'indiquait son nom, avait été crée non loin de la salle de cours d'Astronomie et avait pour fonction d'être le lieu où l'on effectuait les BUSES ou les ASPICS en Astronomie. C'était aussi le lieu où tout les amoureux se donnaient rendez-vous le soir pour...faire je-ne-sais-quoi. On pouvait accéder à la tour par deux escaliers : l'un venait du Hall et l'autre de la Volière. La tour comportait donc une petite salle et surtout, un grand balcon face au parc de Poudlard. Bien que cette description fût fort agréable, je détestais y aller.

C'était le lieu où je m'énervais. Où j'insultais librement les Maraudeurs et le lieu où je pouvais taper sur les pierres qui entouraient le balcon pour passer ma colère. Actuellement...

Comment peut-on prendre autant de plaisir à martyriser les autres ? je marmonnais, folle de rage. Quel est l'intérêt de frapper tout ce qui bouge, hein, Potter ? Bandes de crétins ! Crétins vicieux même ! Allez crever en Enfer ! ALLEZ CREVER EN ENFER ! finis-je par hurler

Soupirant, j'arrêtai de trépigner les pierres de rage et regagna l'escalier, pour descendre par la Volière. Les cours devaient être finis maintenant.

Nous étions samedi. Et comme vous le savez sans doute, chaque samedi, il y a les sorties Pré-au-Lard. Et comme j'ai eu l'autorisation d'y aller et je ne suis pas privée de sortie par un des professeurs, je pouvais y aller pour l'après-midi. Mes parents manquant tristement de Gallions, étant moldus, je travaillais la première partie de l'après-midi au Wizard'zs coffee, un petit café pas très connu de Pré-au-Lard. L'avantage de travailler là-bas, c'est que je pouvais voir Sarah Harolds, ma meilleure amie à longue date, qui suivait les cours de magie à la maison, car ces parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer l'école privée de Poudlard après un an d'étude de Sarah. Mais je me chargeais de raconter chaque samedi mes aventures à Sarah.

Mon Dieu, qu'avait donc fait ce pauvre Serverus ?

- Au repas, il a mangé une orange. Le jus a giclé lorsqu'il a mordu dans l'orange et une goutte est arrivée dans l'œil de Potter.

- C'est mesquin...

- C'est cruel oui !

- Je ne comprends pas Lily.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi ne bottes-tu pas les fesses de ces quatre voyous ? Comme tu le faisais lorsque l'on m'embêtait ?

Il y a quelques années, lorsque l'on s'en en prenait à Sarah ou à l'une de mes amies, je dégottais à ce genre de garçons un coup de poing majestueux. Je commençais à sauter, à positionner mes poings puis je frappais. Généralement, les garçons que j'avais frappés ne revenaient plus nous voir, Sarah et moi.

Ils ont dix-sept ans Sarah, je dis comme excuses. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que moi... 

Sarah fit un petit sourire triste, puis revint à ses tasses de café qu'elle devait donner à des clients de la table 7.

Après avoir travaillé au Wizard's Coffee, je rejoignais ma famille, qui m'attendait dans un restaurant non loin des Trois Balais. C'était courant à Poudlard que les élèves profitent de Pré-au-Lard pour voir leurs parents.

Lily ! cria joyeusement ma mère.

-Bonjour Maman.

-Lily, nous sommes fiers de nous, déclara fièrement Pétunia, ma sœur âgée de deux ans de moins que moi qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Cela va faire trois semaines que nous n'avons pas acheté de viandes et nous sommes nourris de légumes et féculents pour pouvoir payer ton école !

- Et Pétunia compte intégrer le lycée public d'Oxford : Shakespeare Institut !

-Maman, je protestais-je. Vous ne pouvez pas vous privez de viandes et de bonnes études à Petunia pour payer mes études à moi ! Je suis prête à abandonner la magie pour v...

- Hors de question Lily Evans, déclara mon père qui venait d'arriver avec trois verres d'eau. Nous voulons ton bonheur et nous sommes fiers de pouvoir nous en sortir !

Comment expliquer à mes parents que d'aller à Poudlard est pour moi un véritable calvaire, qu'ils se privent de viandes pour moi et qu'ils sacrifient les études de Petunia pour moi me met terriblement mal à l'aise ? Mais ils étaient TELLEMENT fiers que je sois sorcière. Ils racontaient à la famille que j'allais dans l'un des lycées les plus prestigieux de Londres en tant qu'interne et tout le monde était extrêmement fier qu'un membre de leur famille aille là-bas.

Si...Si ça vous rend heureux, je dis piteusement.

- Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Nous étions dimanche midi et je mangeai seule à un bout de la table des Gryffondor. Alors que je regardais avec joie la nourriture autour de moi, regrettant toutefois pour mes parents et ma sœur, je remarquais non loin de la porte d'entrée Julie Foster, se faisant quelque peu embêter par deux garçons. Me décidant à lui venir en aide, je lui fis :

Julie ! Viens ici ! 

Julie se dégagea rapidement des deux garçons et vint s'assoir en face de moi avec un grand sourire.

Merci de m'avoir aidé Lily !

- C'est parce que je t'aime bien. Tu n'es pas une fille de...

- Oh ! s'écria t-elle soudainement. C'est des épices _moldus_ !

Elle regarda horrifiée le flacon que j'avais entre les mains, contenant en effet des épices moldus. J'approchai mon visage du sien, déclarant avec ennui :

Tu es une fille de Sang-Pur... dis-je en me reculant. Goutte ! 

Elle regarda le flacon, avec une certaine méfiance.

Ce n'est pas toxique. 

Elle attrapa le flacon, hésitante, et en mit un peu sur ses pâtes. Elle goûta, puis fit un sourire.

C'est bon ! déclara t-elle joyeusement.

-Ah ! Tu vois !

Nous nous mirent à discuter joyeusement. Julie commença alors à se lever pour aller se resservir un peu de soupe, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, bien qu'il lui en reste encore dans l'assiette. Alors qu'elle se retourna, elle rentra dans James Potter, ce qui la fit tombée par terre ainsi que son assiette. Les élèves commencèrent à se taire pour observer la scène. Je regardais horrifiée la chemise de Potter, qui avait une grosse tâche de soupe en plein milieu. James se tourna lentement vers Julie qui entre temps s'était relevée, tremblant pratiquement de peur. James la regarda haineusement et enleva sa chemise tâchée en deux ou trois mouvement, se retrouvant en débardeur.

Je...je...commença à balbutier Julie. Je payerai les...les frais de...de nettoyage...Je...

- La ferme, dit-il sèchement, la faisant taire immédiatement. Que tu paies, et alors ? Elle est foutue. C'est du Kaola ! Que veux-tu que je fasse avec une chemise tâchée ?! Et je ne veux pas de ton argent, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe, finit-il par dire en lui lançant la chemise, qu'elle n'attrapa même pas.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse et je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès bon sang ! De plus, elle était nouvelle et promettait de payer le nettoyage ! Potter s'apprêtait à lui lancer un nouveau flot d'insultes lorsque je lui criai :

A... 

Il eut un grand silence, encore bien plus grand qu'avant. Potter se tourna lentement vers moi. Ne me laissant pas me démonter je finis ma phrase :

Arrête. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprés. 

Il me regarda méchamment, puis regarda Julie. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Je sentais cette nouvelle semaine trés mauvaise.

J'aurai pensé qu'il aurait oublié. Ou aurait compris. Mais je sus que non lorsque je vis un carton rouge sur ma valise au pied de mon lit.

* * *

**Note de L'auteur :**

**Hello à tous :) Voicii donc une toute nouvelle fiction :D Celle-ci est inspiré d'un drama japonais, nommé Hana Yori Dango et met en scène le couple Lily/James ! J'espère sincèrement que cette fic me plaira ! Hana Yori Dango possède deux saisons de 12 et 11 episodes je crois et si cette fic est bien reçue, je ferai un Hana Yori Dango LJ 2 (pour la saison 2 .) Bref, pour l'instant, nous en sommes à Hana Yori Dango LJ xD Alors, vos impressions ?**


	2. Ne te surestimes pas !

**Hana Yoru Dango LJ**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Ne tu surestimes pas ! »**

_J'aurai pensé qu'il aurait oublié. Ou aurait compris. Mais je sus que non lorsque je vis un carton rouge sur ma valise au pied de mon lit._

« Un carton rouge ! »

Je fermai les yeux. Très bien.

« Un carton rouge pour Lily Evans, 6 eme année de Gryffondor ! »

« Je ne lui donne pas un jour avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école, déclara Peter Pettigrow avec un sourire satisfait.

-Il me semble… déclara pensivement Sirius Black, que c'est la première fille à qui nous donnons un carton rouge. »

Remus Lupin releva lentement la tête. Ils étaient tout les quatre assis au bout de leur table de la Grande Salle, finissant leur petit-déjeuner. James Potter releva lui aussi la tête. Mais avec un large sourire.

Je regardais les élèves de ma classe avec amertume. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient. Que j'étais une petite garce de Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait osé s'opposer à leur tendre James Potter. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma table…qui n'était pas là ! Gné ? Les élèves de ma classe se levèrent, riant ouvertement. Ils étaient _tellement _heureux d'avoir fait cette blague, comprenez les.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je bousculai Julie et dévalai les escaliers, cherchant ma table. Je l'aperçus enfin de compte, prés de l'un des murs du château, dans le parc. Soupirant de rage et en même temps de soulagement, je me précipitai dehors. J'étais à présent devant ma table et m'apprêtais à la soulever, lorsque j'entendis l'une des fenêtres qui étaient au-dessus de moi, grincer. Je levais la tête et sans que je ne puisse y comprendre quelque chose, on me jeta des légumes verts sur la tête. J'hurlais de surprise et m'éloigna rapidement de la table, assez rapidement pour que le bac où était les légumes ne me tombe pas dessus.

Oh cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que les élèves de Poudlard étaient fascinés à l'idée de me faire du mal. En cours de métamorphose, pendant que McGonagall écrivait au tableau, on me jeta de toute part des boulettes de papier. Je m'étais levée, criant un 'Ca suffit !' et je me fis juste réprimander par McGonagall. Et comble de comble, Julie Foster, la fille que j'avais défendu auparavant, m'ignora superbement, sûrement de peur de recevoir elle aussi un carton rouge si elle me parlait.

« Julie ! » Je dis désespérément.

J'étais assise au bas d'un mur, à l'extérieur du château, et j'interpellais Julie. Mais celle-ci me lança juste un regard effrayée et partie rapidement. Je me levai rapidement pour tenter de la rattraper, mais je reçus juste un seau d'eau à la figure. Trempée, je relevai la tête, complètement stupéfaite. A vrai dire, je ne fus même pas surprise de voir Jessie Kelli en face de moi, accompagnée de ses deux inséparables amies, riant de bon cœur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. _So funny_ !

« Il semblerait, dit-elle, que même tes amis t'abandonnent ! De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

« Sang-de-Bourbe, chantonna t-elle accompagnée de ses amies.

-

Aaah, la Tour d'Astronomie ! Je devrai peut-être songée à y habiter. C'est sans doute le seul et l'unique lieu où je ne suis pas harcelé par tout ces fils…ces fils de bourges ! Complètement anéantie, je m'assis en haut des marches de l'escalier qui menait à la Volière.

« Merde…, je sanglotais à moitié.

-A…arrête s'il te plait. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête et par la même occasion, me tournais vers l'intérieur de la Tour d'Astronomie. Remus Lupin ! REMUS LUPIN !

« Peux-tu arrêter d'être si bruyante ? demanda t-il sans décoller son visage de son livre. »

Là, j'étais scotchée ! Mais carrément sctochée !

« Finalement. C'était bien toi. »

Lily, retiens-toi de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi 'Finalement' ? M'aurait-il déjà entendu insulter les Maraudeurs ? Autrement dit : m'aurait-il déjà entendu l'insulter ?

« Peux-tu arrêter d'évacuer ton stress ici ? »

Silence.

« Est-ce que tu écoutais…depuis le début ? »

Mon cœur battait vite. _Trop_ vite.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. Mais la Tour d'Astronomie est mon territoire. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête.

« J'aime bien être ici, continua t-il. Alors, j'aimerai être tranquille. »

Et il reporta son attention à son livre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je baissai les yeux et commença à descendre lentement les escaliers.

« Mais…, dit-il. Je sais…que tu as des problèmes. »

Sur ces mots, il descendit à son tour les escaliers et disparut à l'entrée de la porte.

La journée touchait à sa fin et c'était presque en sautillant de joie que je quittai la bibliothèque. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain peut-être les Maraudeurs auront enlevé les cartons rouges, demain peut-être les élèves seront moins méchants qu'aujourd'hui. Soupirant de joie, je donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et m'engouffra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

James Potter lâcha la tête du cinquième année, celui-ci pouvant enfin sortir sa tête de l'eau. Il faisait nuit et plutôt frais et James Potter ainsi que Kevin McFallen étaient seuls dans le parc.

« Cette garce, déclara lentement James. Ne semble pas avoir compris la leçon. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Dé…désolé, articula difficilement le cinquième année. Demain certainement… »

Soupirant d'agacement, James replongea la tête du garçon dans l'eau du lac. Tout en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'eau, James déclara d'un ton moqueur :

« Si tu échoues demain. Tu sais ce qui t'attends. »

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je m'empressais de prendre un morceau de parchemin et écrire toutes mes aventures à Sarah. A part certains samedis, je ne pouvais pas voir Sarah alors on s'écrivait régulièrement. La réponse –comme d'habitude- ne tarda pas.

_Ma petite Lily,_

_Tu devrais changer d'école__! Je ne vois pas ce que ferait une fille aussi adorable que toi entourée de ces grosses brutes_

Court, simple et direct. C'était le genre de lettre que je recevais de Sarah. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer d'école. Même si tous les élèves de l'école étaient stupides, maléfiques et insignifiants, je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard.

Lorsque je reçus la lettre de Poudlard, mes parents n'y crurent naturellement pas et l'école ne recevant pas de réponses (lorsque les parents des futurs élèves étaient Moldus, ils devaient renvoyer une réponse à l'école confirmant la venu de leur enfant), l'école avait envoyé la famille Jorkins nous parler du monde magique. Vous connaissez sans doute Bertha Jorkins, elle est en septième année à Poudlard. Enfin bref, celle-ci avait une sœur de deux ans son aînée, du nom de Carol Jorkins et elle avait accompagné son père qui devait nous expliquer comment se déroulerait les années à venir. J'étais fascinée par Carol, bien qu'à cette époque, elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Mais Carol avait déjà beaucoup d'assurance et promettait un grand avenir. En voyant Carol expliquer comment était Poudlard, comment se déroulait les cours, j'étais décidée à entrer dans cette école à en devenir une excellente élève. A ma quatrième année, Carol quitta Poudlard après avoir passer ses ASPIC avec mention Optimal dans la quasi-totalité des matières. Elle travaille à ce que je sache dans la Communication Magique, au Ministère de la Magie, et vient régulièrement à Poudlard notamment pour les matches de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais donc pas quitter l'école, puisque je voulais être aussi bonne élève que Carol Jorkins.

Un second hibou vint rejoindre celui que m'avait envoyé Sarah et je reconnus celui de Paola, la supérieure espagnole de Sarah.

_Lily_

_James Potter, le fils de la directrice des hôtels Palace__? Tu sais Lily, les grands plans nécessitent souvent de la discrétion. Peut-être essaient-ils de t'éliminer…_

M'éliminer ?

_... L'homme que j'aimais s'est retourné contre de « grandes forces__» C'était un dealer et je ne le savais même pas. Lily Evans, bois prudemment._

Avant que je ne puisse méditer face à l'étrange lettre de Paola, un troisième hibou arriva et je reconnue rapidement l'écriture de Sarah.

_Elle raconte n'importe quoi_

Complètement abasourdie, je regardais les trois hiboux sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, réclamant à manger.

Le lendemain matin, sortant de ma douche, je me dirigeai vers ma valise et la regardai avec amertume. Les filles de mon dortoir chahutaient en se demandant quelles coiffures elles allaient aborder aujourd'hui, mais je restai absorbée dans ma contemplation de ma valise. Soupirant de ma stupidité, je m'agenouillais face l'énorme rectangle marron. Ce n'est pas parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai ouverte j'ai trouvé un carton rouge, qu'il se passera la même chose aujourd'hui. Je l'ouvris d'un geste de baguette et me relevai en hurlant de peur.

Des dizaines de serpent grouillaient dans ma valise. Les filles de mon dortoir hurlèrent à leur tour de frayeur et quittèrent le dortoir en courant. Quand à moi, je restais à genoux, pétrifiée en voyant ces serpents dans ma valise. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis trois garçons de septième année à qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Comment étaient-ils rentrés ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je dis brusquement.

Puis, tout fut noir.

« Bâillonnez-la ! »

J'ouvris les yeux. Vous pensez sans doute que tout ceci est exagéré. Vous pensez sans doute que tout cela ne pourrait jamais arriver dans la réalité. Que jamais une fille jeune fille de seize ans peut se retrouver à terre dans une salle vide face à trois garçons complètement cinglés, simplement parce qu'elle avait défendu une fille qu'elle pensait être son amie. Nous sommes à Poudlard.

« Arrêtez ! J'hurlais.

-Fais-la taire bordel !

- Non ! je continuai. »

Finalement, on ne me bâillonna pas mais je me tue immédiatement lorsque je vis celui qui était en dessus de moi sortir un couteau. Je regardai le couteau qui arrachait les boutons de ma veste, complètement terrifiée. Ma petite veste de rien du tout fut bientôt à terre et je me retrouvais en chemisier, face à trois garçons que je ne connaissais même pas. Réalisant ce qui allait m'arriver, je blêmis encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda l'un d'eux. »

Bah rien ! Que voulez-vous que je fa… Oh mon Dieu !

« Laissez-la partir, demanda calmement Remus Lupin.»

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Remus Lupin prenait ma défense ! Remus Lupin !

« Mais je dois…commença celui qui était au dessus de moi. Sinon elle ne partira jamais…

-Ferme-là, répliqua Lupin cette fois-ci agacé. Laissez-la…partir. »

Les trois garçons se levèrent rapidement et coururent vers la sortie de la classe. Quand à moi, je restais allongée, mettant en tremblant ma veste déchirée contre moi. Ils étaient complètement fous. Complètement fous. Lupin s'assit sur l'une des tables de la salle de classe et je me relevai rapidement, complètement sonnée. Et sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je fus prise de violents spasmes. J'en avais assez.

« Rusard…, commença Lupin. Est en train de nettoyer les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je pensais être tranquille, ici. »

Après un instant de silence, je bafouillais :

« Mer…Merci…

-Ne te méprends pas, dit Lupin en haussant des épaules. C'est juste que je déteste ce genre de pratique. »

Et il quitta la salle.

« Remus ?

-Ou…oui. Nous n'avons pas pu… 'Prendre soin d'elle'…

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas l'inciter à partir ? s'énerva James Potter. Sortez ! »

Les trois garçons sortirent précipitamment du dortoir qui fut une nouvelle fois vide. James s'allongea sur son lit, frustré de voir que son plan n'avait pas marché. Il prit la carte de Maraudeur sur la table de chevet et décida d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit rapidement les étages de Poudlard afin de se retrouver face au Saul Cogneur. Il appuya rapidement sur l'une des racines et le Saule Cogneur arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Il prit rapidement le passage qui s'était ouvert à lui et arriva finalement à la Cabane Hurlante, l'un des bâtiments de Pré-au-Lard. Il réfléchit un instant et décida d'aller à Honeydukes. Il arriva à l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard, qui à ce moment-là était vide.

« Je retournerai à Paris dés que ce problème de restaurant sera régler. »

James se retourna brusquement, risquant d'avoir dévoilé un court instant ces chevilles à cause du mouvement de la cape d'invisibilité. Sa mère ! James marcha rapidement vers sa mère, qui parlait activement avec un homme qui ne tarda pas à transplaner, et qui était entourée de trois autres hommes, tous des gardes du corps et par la même occasion des sortes de serviteurs. Elle rentra aux Trois Balais et James se dépêcha d'enlever sa cape et d'entrer à son tour dans les Trois Balais. Sa mère s'était assise à une grande table, entourée des trois hommes. Elle remarqua finalement sa présence et parut peu surprise de le trouver là.

« Oh, tu es ici, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Toujours avec ta fichue cape, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en désignant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Quelle mère, déclara James qui sembla sortir de sa stupeur. Après six mois d'absence, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire. »

James attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté de l'un des hommes dont elle ignorait le nom. Le dernier client sortie des Trois Balais et Rosmerta tourna rapidement la pancarte qui était accrochée à la porte, marquant ainsi que le pub était fermé.

« Allez nous servir, exigea Mme.Potter. »

Alors que l'on servait les repas, James regarda sa mère qui recevait ses plats spécialement conçus pour elle. Elle commença à manger et James regarda autour d'eux. Comme il s'en doutait, les hommes n'étaient pas servis. Il regarda son assiette mais n'eut pas envie de manger.

« Pouvez-vous faire venir le chef de cuisine ? » dit finalement Mme.Potter en regardant Rosmerta.

Elle posa sa fourchette et Rosmerta courut chercher le chef de cuisine. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, souriant.

« Vous m'avez appelé, madame ?

-Rosmerta, dit Mme.Potter avec un grand sourire, ce plat est épouvantable. Je ne pense pas revenir aux Trois Balais si c'est ce chef de cuisine-là qui cuisinera.

-Je…, balbutia Rosmerta. Vous êtes renvoyés…Hen…Henry. »

Le dénommé Henry, qui n'était nul autre que le chef de cuisine, perdit le sourire. James regarda la scène et posa son verre d'eau. Voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, l'un des hommes qui accompagnaient Mme.Potter lui attrapa le bras et le conduisit vers la sortie.

James retourna à Poudlard et pénétra dans la salle commune, fou de rage. Ne voyant personne dans la salle commune, il monta rapidement dans son dortoir et y retrouva Sirius et Peter, qui étaient en train de jouer à une partie d'échec version sorcier.

« J'ai vu ma mère, déclara James froidement.

-A Pré-au-Lard ?! demanda Sirius en relevant la tête.

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit rentrée, marmonna James. »

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque Remus pénétra dans le dortoir.

« J'ai vu Evans.

-Ah ? demanda Potter.

-Elle était avec trois Poufsouffle de septième année.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, ricana Peter.

-Elle allait se faire _violer_.

-Ils l'ont fait ? demanda James, soudain fortement intéresser.

-Je leur en ai empêché. Je déteste ce genre de pratique James, tu le sais très bien. Mais sache qu'ils s'y prenaient mal. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à la faire taire. Comment veux-tu diriger l'entreprise de ta famille, si tu n'es même pas capable de diriger une école ?! »

Vexé, James ne répondit pas. La prochaine fois qu'ils verraient ces Poufsouffle, il n'oubliera pas de les frapper.

J'étais assise seule à la table des Gryffondor. Les autres élèves me fuyaient naturellement, mais je ne s'en souciais. Je venais de recevoir un colis de mes parents et de ma sœur et toute mon attention était reportée à mon cadeau. J'ouvris la boîte et y découvris un gâteau. Mon gâteau préféré. Je souris : ma famille était tellement adorable. Mes parents avaient joint un mot : _Nous voyions bien que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette samedi dernier. Nous espérons que ceci te rendra de meilleure humeur_.

« Naturellement ! m'exclamais-je en m'apprêtant à fourrer une part du gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Oh Evans. »

Je me retournai brusquement et vit alors James Potter, ayant l'air plus furieux que jamais. Qu'avais-je fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Il attrapa mon paquet où était encore le gâteau et le jeta violemment à quelques mètres de nous. Les élèves se turent brusquement et je voyais bien que les professeurs ne comptaient rien faire pour m'aider : c'était _James Potter_. Je compris soudainement. Si il m'en voulait tellement, c'était parce que j'étais heureuse. Parce que malgré toutes les « farces » que me font lui et ses amis, j'avais encore le sourire. Pour qui se prenait ce garçon ?

« Comme c'est mignon, déclara James. Une petite attention des parents _moldus_ d'Evans. »

Qu'il s'en prenne à ma réputation, certes. Qu'il m'envoie trois élèves plus âgés que moi venir me faire je-ne-sais-quoi, passait presque encore. Mais qu'il se moque de ma famille, c'était inadmissible. Pour qui se prenait ce morveux ?! Je me levai brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! je lui hurlai en me mettant face à lui. »

James arqua un sourcil. Il jugeait sans doute qu'il était inutile de répondre. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Pour qui tu te prends ?! je dis en serrant les poings. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fils de riche (Je me mis à sauter sur place, positionnant mon pied droit devant mon pied gauche), tu n'as jamais rien gagné par toi-même, tu es arrivé dans cette école et tu as décidé que tu pourrais y faire ce que tu désires (je levai mes bras pour positionner mes poings). Peut-être qu'avant moi, ceux à qui tu t'en prenais se laisser faire. Mais sache que moi, non ! Ne te surestime pas ! »

Et Paf . Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Je viens de dégoter un ENORME coup de poing à la figure de James Potter. Ah ! Il est même par terre ! Ai-je frappé si fort ? Non, pas question de me laisser abattre. Vas-y Lily !

« Tu m'as cherché, déclarais-je avec une voix forte. Et tu m'as trouvé ! James Potter, je te déclare…la guerre ! »

Prenant un fruit dans la corbeille de fruit sur la table, je tournai les talons et sortie de la Grande Salle, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Mais voir James Potter complètement abasourdi par mon coup de poing en valait vraiment la peine , quitte à en baver encore bien plus.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur**

**Ouf fini****! MILLE DESOLEES de ne pas avoir mis rapidement ce second chapitre. Néanmoins, vous assez vu la longueur, hum****? XD A propos de ça, je pense faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voir trois voir une, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Parce que regarder les épisodes pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, c'est sympa, mais les écrire c'est un peu plus compliqué Je pense toutefois faire maintenant un épisode (je me base sur le drama Hana Yori Dango, je n'ai jamais lu le manga) par chapitre. Bref, nous y voilà : Lily déclare la guerre à James. Celui-ci peut vous paraître… orgueilleux, antipathique, méchant et tout ce qui se passe, mais rassurez-vous il ne sera pas comme ça éternellement (Dieu soit loué XD)**

**Passons à présent..Aux reviews ! 13 ! Mon DIEU ! Je trouve cela énorme et surtout, super J'espère que ces 13 revieweurs me seront fidèles au long des chapitres et que d'autres aient envie de lire mon histoire lorsqu'ils verront que ma fic a autant de succès (en mode, j'me la pète XD) Bref, juste un super merci !**

**On m'a aussi demandé s'il y aurait la relation Makino/Rui (Lily/Remus) comme dans le manga/drama. Malheureusement, je pense que oui. Mais je la ferai beaucoup moins présente dans ma fic, je n'aime pas du tout du tout ce couple, que ce soit le Makino/Rui ou Lily/Remus XD Alors OUI, il y aura cette relation mais elle ne sera pas franchement présente :D Bon eh bien, voilà. Il se peut que dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai un peu de retard : j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir la dernière partie de l'épisode 1 SUPPRIMEE ! N'ayant pas les mangas et ne trouvant pas d'autres vidéos de l'épisode, j'ai dû rassembler mes souvenirs pour écrire la fin du chapitre. Bref, il est possible que je mette plus longtemps à publier un chapitre parce qu'il n'y a pas de vidéos pour m'appuyer à écrire les histoires. Ouf, j'ai fini, cette fois-ci **

**Alors bon, au chapitre prochain****:D**


End file.
